


How to Get Your Man - A Plan By Even Bech Naesheim

by Evakkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bold Even Bech Naesheim, Even's about to get his man, Fake Dating, Family Reunion, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus has a big mouth, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Isak Valtersen, Pining Isak Valtersen, Scheming Even Bech Naesheim, Skam Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: When Magnus drops a big secret in front of Even... Even comes up with a brilliant plan to get Isak to reveal his true feelings.All it takes is one little lie, and one crazy family reunion.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 154





	How to Get Your Man - A Plan By Even Bech Naesheim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this little one shot for Skam weeks Day 1 :)
> 
> I hope this will be a little original and entertaining spin on the fake dating AU !!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you decide to read! It would really make my day and I love hearing your thoughts!

**The Secret**

Even and the boys are having a pretty typical guys night. 

These are Even's favourite kind of nights. All his best buds in one place, just chilling. A few video games, some pizza, a little weed... what more could you need on a Wednesday night? 

"Yo Even, quit hogging the controller! Let us have a turn!" Mikeal reaches over his shoulder and snatches the controller from his hand mid game. 

"The fuck!" Even scowls back at him. "You just got me killed!" 

"Should have thought of that before hogging the game all night." Mikeal shrugs him off, no remorse in sight. 

Even sighs, pushing up off the floor. 

"Are you leaving?" Isak's eyes fly away from the screen, focusing on Even, leaving his character in the game to be attacked, making the other boys on his team groan in annoyance.

"Pay attention, Isak!" Mahdi chastises him, scowling at Even, as if it's all his fault for distracting Isak. 

"Sorry!" Isak quickly refocuses on the game, a blush appearing high on his cheeks. 

Even rolls his eyes at their antics, and follows his nose, as it detects the scent of weed coming from the patio. 

He makes his way outside, finding Magnus and Jonas sharing a joint, deep in conversation.

"Sup boys?" He takes a seat on an empty patio chair, reaching for the joint, as he settles back looking up at the night sky. 

"Even!" Magnus grins at him like a happy little puppy. 

This always makes Even laugh. It's hard not to love someone who gets excited every time they see you. 

"Magnus, my number one fan, you having a good night?" Even attempts to wink at him, but it ends up just being more of a double eyed blink. 

"Ya bro! We were just talking about the ladies. I think I'm going to make a move on Vilde this weekend. It's time to work my magic!" 

Even and Jonas both burst out laughing. "Your magic, huh?" Jonas inquires. 

"Oh ya! I've been watching tons of chick flicks to prepare myself! I've got all the romantic gestures, and Hollywood hunk shit down pat! She's gonna love it!" Magnus informs them, excitedly. 

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play it?" Even teases. 

Magnus suddenly looks confused. "You don't think that's a good idea?" 

"Oh no, no! I'm sure it's great... I don't really know Vilde, so go with your gut." 

"Isak says it's cheesy, he thinks she'll hate it." Magnus looks crestfallen for a moment. 

Even snorts a little laugh. "Ya, cause Isak has been beating off dates with a stick lately, himself? Don't worry about what Isak thinks, he never dates. Just do what you think is right."

Now it's Magnus who starts giggling, his eyes a little glassy from the weed, and before Jonas can stop him, he bursts out between his laughter, "Ya right... because Isak is trying so hard to get dates, when he's too busy constantly obsessing about his major crush on you!"

"Magnus!" Jonas snaps, shocked, quickly trying to throw a hand over Magnus' mouth.

But it's too late, even as Magnus' eyes go wide, realizing what he's said... Even has already shot forward in his seat, staring intently at Magnus.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Magnus mumbles, from behind Jonas' hand. Guilt clouding his face.

"Are you guys serious? Isak has a crush on me? How do you know this? Has he actually said that? How long has this been a thing? Is it just like a gay discovery crush, or do you think he has actual feelings for me?" Even knows he's asking too many questions... but this is _woah..._ he feels like a fire cracker just went off in his chest. 

His attention is completely focused on Jonas now. He knows if he is going to get the real information, it's going to be from Isak's best friend.

Jonas sighs, sitting back in his seat. "Look man, this really isn't our place. Magnus shouldn't have said that. Isak would be mortified if he knew. This friend group means the world to him, and he would never do anything to mess that up. Don't make this weird for him, please?" Jonas implores him. 

Even is shook. "Make it weird? I don't want to make it weird, Jonas. I want to know if you think what he feels is something real, or just some crush?"

Now Jonas looks more curious. "Why?"

"Because it's Isak!" Even says this as if that should make everything clear. "Jonas, how can you be so in tune with Isak's feelings, and so oblivious to mine!" 

"Your feelings!" Magnus jumps back into the conversation, flabbergasted. 

"Oh my god, you're all oblivious. I need a minute." 

Even jumps up and runs back into the house. He needs to be alone for a second, he feels like his whole world just got knocked off its axis. 

As he passes the living room, he sees Isak's head quickly turn in his direction, looking at him worriedly, as he runs through the house. It makes his heart do a weird lurch in his chest. 

He gets to the bathroom and closes the door, leaning back against it, as his eyes slide shut. 

_Holy fucking mother of God._

Isak likes him? Or at least has a crush on him... is he an idiot for not seeing it? 

He tries to look back through their many years of friendship, look for signs. But all he can see, is the way his own feelings had always clouded their interactions. 

Did Isak's eyes really always follow him a little more closely than their other friends? 

Maybe Isak was a little grouchier and bitchier with the other boys, than he was with Even?

Isak did seem to blush and get flustered more around Even.

Didn't Isak always rush to help Even with his homework, and his life in general?

Dear god... maybe these things weren't all in Even's head!?

He'd always thought he'd been making these things up to satisfy his own fantasy of being somehow as special to isak, as Isak was to him. 

But now...

_**Knock knock**_

Even jumped about a foot in the air. The loud knock just on the other side of the door, frightening him out of his thoughts. 

"Ummm, Even? Are you ok? You ran through the house, and kind of disappeared?"

Of course it's Isak. Isak is always the first one to notice when something seems off with him.

His precious Isak.

Even takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

"Hey, Is." Even knows he must look weird. He's flushed with excitement, and looking at Isak way more fondly than the situation actually requires.

"Uh, hey Even... is everything ok?" Isak asks, eyes a bit wide, taking in Even's expression. 

Suddenly an idea hits Even out of nowhere.

It's a big swing... crazy. Could totally backfire. Way too soon. Over shooting it by a mile. Too much pressure.

Fuck it.

"Isak I really need a favour." Even hates the fact that he knows Isak will say yes.

It's a big ask. It's a crazy thing to ask a friend. But now he knows that Isak will say yes, anyway.

"Oh... uh ok? Is everything ok, Even?" Isak looks even more confused, and now a little concerned too. Even wants to hug him.

Instead, he nods quickly, stepping a little closer to Isak. "Is, I know this is going to sound weird as hell, maybe even a little crazy... but I need you to come home with me this weekend."

Isak tries to interrupt him, looking a little panicked at this big last minute plan. Even knows Isak is going over a list of a million things he would need to get done, in only two days, before he would have to leave town. The anxiety it would cause him. 

"Wait just listen." Even quickly goes on. "It's just that, you know how my family is always asking me about whether I'm dating someone, and getting on my case about breaking up with Sonja, and blah blah blah... well I kind of just starting telling them that I'm dating someone new."

Now Isak has gone completely still, staring at Even with big surprised eyes. 

"Anyway, they told me they expect me to bring this someone, and my Aunt June is going to be there, and she means the world to me, and I really don't want them to know I was lying... soooooo would you please be a total life saver, and come be my pretend boyfriend?"

Isak tries to respond a couple times, seems to choke, and ends up just staring at Even dumbly some more. 

"Look I will do everything I promise! I'll even pack your bag! Travel arrangements are done. It will be so fun! A weekend out at the cabin, with lakes and great food! And you're the perfect person for this! You know me so well. You're my best friend. We're so comfortable around each other." Even puts on his best puppy dog eyes. "Please Issy?"

Isak's cheeks go bright red, the way they also do when Even looks right at him, and calls him Issy.

"Ya... Ok." Isak whispers.

Perfect.

Even can't believe how perfect this worked out. He will give Isak the full Even Bech Naesheim boyfriend experience, and if Isak truly likes him the way he likes Isak, this is the perfect way to find out. He's sure of it.

**The Arrival**

"You ready?'

Isak's head snaps over to Even. Is he ready? Fuck no. Of course he's not ready.

Why had he ever thought agreeing to this was a good idea?

Even has been smiling at him, and thanking him the whole drive out here. Saying he's the greatest person in the world... and ok, that part is pretty nice. He loves feeling special to Even, having all his attention focused on him.

But he also knows he has signed himself up for a weekend of torture. As badly as he wants to help Even... he knows it's only going to hurt him even more, knowing what it would actually be like to be Even's boyfriend, and then having to go back to reality on Monday.

Can his heart handle that? He's been half in love with his best friend for years. All he's ever wanted was for Even to ask him to be his boyfriend... to hold his hand... introduce him to his family... kiss him.

But not like this. Not when it would hurt this bad.

"Isak? Where did you go?"

Isak refocuses, realizing he's just been staring at Even, probably looking like a sad puppy. "Sorry! Ummm, ya I guess I'm ready. Just a bit nervous."

Even smiles at him. That smile that completely takes over his face, and crinkles his eyes. "Don't worry Issy, they're going to love you! How could they not?"

With that, Even jumps out of the car, and comes around to open Isak's door. Ever the gentleman, that one.

Just then, the door to the main cabin opens, and Isak's heart starts beating a mile a minute, as a pile of Bech Naesheim's start making their way towards them.

As if his heart isn't already working in over drive, Even chooses that moment to reach down and intertwine their fingers, while leaning directly over Isak to whisper in his ear, "Just breathe, we got this."

Sure. Just breathe. As fucking if.

"Oh my god! Even! My baby boy is here!" A beautiful blonde woman, who had to be Even's mother, Liv Bech Naesheim, reaches them first. She immediately throws her arms around them both, crushing them into such a tight hug, Isak swears his eyes are bulging out of his head. "And who is this beautiful boy? Even, I can't believe you actually brought your new boyfriend! Your dad had me completely convinced you were lying, and were going to show up with some big excuse about how your new partner couldn't make it!"

"Ugh... of course he did. What did I ever do to that old man." Even chuckles. "Mom, meet Isak. You've heard me talk about him before. He's part of my friends group, and well things just kind of progressed from there." 

Even leans down again, pressing his lips to the side of Isak's head.

Isak can feel the blush start creeping up from under his collar, and he feels completely tongue tied. Even's mom is looking at him expectantly, and he's just standing there like an idiot.

Eventually, Even gives his hand a little squeeze, encouraging him, and he finally manages to speak. "Sorry! I'm Isak. Oh wait, you already knew that. I mean, nice to meet you." He reaches out awkwardly for her hand, and shakes it.

Liv smiles at him kindly. "Well now you two, come on inside." She turns around to guide them into the cabin. "Oh Aunt June can't wait to see you, Even!"

"June!" Even starts, seeming to forget Isak is next to him for a moment, and quickly takes off after his mom.

Isak is left standing awkwardly by the car. "Uhh, ok then. I guess i'll get the bags!" He shouts after Even. 

**The Room**

After meeting about 25 different Bech Naesheims, and making introductions and small talk, for what felt like hours, Even finally manages to grab Isak's attention, and guide him away from the crowd. 

"I'm exhausted. I love this bunch, but I could use a minute. Come on, lets go find our room." 

Isak is deeply grateful for the escape plan. Meeting a bunch of strangers is daunting enough. 

Meeting a bunch of strangers under false pretences, is even more stressful. 

Even leads him through the halls of a gorgeous cabin. Isak is starting to wonder if Even's family comes from some real money. 

When they reach a door marked "Even + 1", Even pushes open the door, and they both freeze for a moment when they step inside. 

"Hmm, I guess I should have thought of this." Even turns a guilty stare towards Isak. 

Isak can't meet his eye. He feels butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

"Are you cool with sharing a bed? If not I can make up some excuse about how we're taking it slow, and ask for a cot?"

Isak has to interrupt the millions of fantasies about sharing a bed with Even, that are currently taking over his mind, in order to respond. "Oh... I think it should be fine, right?" He turns to Even, uncertainly.

"I'm fine with it, if you are." Even confirms.

"Right." Isak shrugs, trying to portray a nonchalance, he is definitely not feeling.

Even heads into the room, kicking off his shoes and throwing himself back on the bed.

Isak follows his lead, laying down on his side, facing Even.

They are quiet for a minute, just looking at each other with soft smiles.

Isak almost jumps off the bed in shock, when he feels the back of Even's fingers brush gently across his cheek. Blood immediately blossoming under the skin.

"How are you doing so far?" Even inquires, voice no more than a gentle whisper.

"I'm ok." Isak whispers, in return. "I'm just trying to stick to the story we planned, and not offer too many extra details. I don't want to get confused and mess this up for you."

Even laughs, softly. "You could never mess this up. You're a genius. If anything I'll be the one to slip up. Me and my big mouth."

Now it's Isak who chuckles. He knows Even is a lot smarter than he thinks he is. He's just a different kind of smart. Emotional intelligence, artistic, kind, great with people. Those skills are a lot more valuable in life, than Isak's book smarts. Even always gives him too much credit.

It was one of the things that made Isak fall so hard for him. Even has the kindest soul Isak has ever known. He always seems to know when Isak is hurting, and exactly how to make him feel better.

"I can't wait for you to meet June." Even looks so excited, whenever he talks about his favourite aunt.

"Me either. If she's so important to you, she must be pretty great."

"She really is. She's always been the person in my family who understands me the most."

"Why is that?" Isak inquires.

"I guess we have a lot of the same interests. Art, movies, humanity... and well she's also bipolar. So we've always been able to connect on a lot of deeper levels. She's helped me a lot in hard times." Even admits. 

Isak wants Even to know he understands, that it's ok for him to open up about that stuff. Feeling braver than he normally would in this quiet moment, Isak reaches between them and lays his hand over Even's. "I'm really happy you have someone like that in your life."

Even's eyes turn sad. "I know, I'm very lucky. I just wish you had someone like that in your family, Is. Someone you could turn to." 

Isak wasn't expecting this turn in the conversation. He feels his throat tighten at the unpleasant memories, and looks down at their hands. "I have someone. Even if he's not family." 

**The Meeting**

Even can't believe he agreed to this. 

His dad had come and interrupted their quiet moment of peace, in the bedroom, telling them to get dressed and get their butts out to the lake, because the family was going skating.

Even is still pissed about it. Not only is he an awful skater, but he was having a perfectly intimate moment with Isak! 

It's not as if he's never been alone with Isak before. They've had plenty of deep conversations, and personal moments together over the years.

Somehow this had been different, though. Maybe it just felt that way, because now he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted more from their relationship. 

But he really didn't think that's all it was. Isak had seemed so quietly pleased to be laying there with him. Even had seen the way Isak reacted when he'd stroked his cheek. How pleased he'd been, even though he probably thought he'd hidden it so well. 

And Isak had held his hand! With no one else around, and no fake boyfriend pretence... Isak had reached between them and softly taken his hand his own! 

There is no way that was just romantic cabin fever. The conversation had been way too intimate. He's also 99% sure that Isak had eluded to the fact that he is Isak's special someone in his life. His person to turn to. 

That could not mean anymore to Even. He feels like his heart could explode, because that's exactly what he wants. To be Isak's person. His best friend, and partner, and family. 

"Owwww!" 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He has got to stop fantasizing and reflecting about Isak, while he's trying to successfully remain upright on two thin sheets of metal attached to his feet. 

"Omg! Even are you alright?" 

Even opens his eyes to find Isak kneeling over him looking worried. 

"I'm fine, Is." Even groans. "I am simply not made for skating. I'm 6'5 of gangly uncoordinated limbs... my family should know better than to risk my life like this." 

This finally makes Isak crack a smile. 

"Wow, you are so dramatic. Come on." He reaches out a hand and helps Even back onto his feet. "Why don't we try this together." 

Even feels ecstatic, when Isak takes his hand, and pulls him along around the lake. 

Now this is the kind of skating he could get used to. 

Just as they decide to make their way back to shore, Even gets his skate caught in the ice, and with zero grace whatsoever, goes flying through the air... pulling a very unsuspecting Isak with him. 

"Ahhhh!" He hears Isak howl, before he lands with a very solid thump right on top of Even's chest. 

If Even could still breathe, he would check if Isak is ok... but as it stands, he's pretty sure he's the one in worse condition. 

Isak's head flies up off his chest, as he scurries off of him, to rest on his knees beside Even, his hands clinging to Even's jacket, shaking him slightly. 

"Even! Even, oh fuck, are you ok?" Isak looks close to tears. 

Even coughs slightly, forcing one of hands to grab Isak's and give it a reassuring squeeze. That's about as much as he can do, until the wind comes back into his lungs. 

"I'm so sorry, Even! I didn't mean to fall on you like that!" Isak is panicking now, stroking Even's sweaty forehead, brushing his hair back. 

Even in his distressed state, Even can't help but enjoy the gentle loving touch. 

Finally, he starts coughing and gasping, feeling sweet sweet air filling his lungs. 

"Are you..." Gasp. "Seriously apologizing..." Gasp. "When it was me..." Gasp. "Who fell and pulled you down." Gasp. 

"Oh thank god!" Isak looks very relieved to hear Even talking again. Before Even knows what's happening, Isak leans over and presses his lips to his forehead, before collapsing with his head resting on Even's chest. 

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!" Isak breathes over his heart. 

Even lets his arms wrap around Isak's shaky frame. "I'm sorry, baby." 

"What's going on over here?" Even's eyes fly open to see Aunt June standing over them, a wicked grin on her face. "Who the hell let you on a pair of skates, Even?" 

Isak could not be more grateful to be inside again, sitting cozy in front of the fire place, hot chocolate in hand. 

He would have to remember never to let Even go ice skating... it was quite simply a recipe for disaster. He didn't realize anyone could be _that_ uncoordinated. 

"How you doing there, my baby giraffe?" 

Isak looks up to see June joining them in front of the fire, tussling Even's hair on her way to the chair opposite them. 

"Ugh... I've been better." Even groans. "I think my entire back is bruised. And maybe my lungs too." 

Isak strokes a gentle hand up and down Even's back. 

He'd been so surprised when Even had come and sat down on the couch next to him, immediately curling up into his side and throwing his legs across Isak's lap. 

He has to keep reminding himself that it's only for show. Even's family is walking around outside the room, popping in now and again. So of course, Even is cuddling with him, playing into the boyfriend pretence. He can't let himself think it's anything more. Has to try not to enjoy the feeling too much, knowing it will kill him when he can't have this anymore. 

"Oh my dearest nephew, forever the drama queen, aren't you?" June teases him, fondness evident in her gaze. 

"Who me?" Even asks, playing innocent. 

All three of them bursting into giggles. 

Finally, June's eyes land on Isak, where he is basically cradling Even against his chest. "So this is the infamous Isak, I'm always hearing about?" 

Isak's eyes snap down to the top of Even's head. Always hearing about? Even talks about him to his favourite aunt?

"June! Those are private conversations! Don't embarrass me." Even begs her. 

"Oh come on, it's sweet. I love hearing about Isak. It's so clear from the way you talk about him, that this is the real deal. I never heard you talk about Sonja that way... the fondness, the love, the respect, the friendship. For what it's worth, this time you have my approval." She winks at Even. 

Isak's entire body has frozen. He feels like someone just poured lava through his veins. Could that be true? Even talks to his Aunt about him, as if he's his soulmate or something? 

Even slowly pushes himself up, sliding his legs off Isak's lap, as if he's trying to give Isak some space. When Isak finally looks at Even's face, he can see a deep blush there, and Even is looking down at his hands, not meeting Isak's eye. 

"Oh Even, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward... I was just teasing. It's just really nice to see you so happy." June sounds apologetic, having picked up on the shift in their mood.

Isak is stunned. A fervent hope exploding inside his chest. That has to mean something right? If Even was talking to June about him, even before he came up with this fake dating plan.

"It's ok, June." Even responds, still looking at his hands.

"So tell me about yourself Isak, what are you taking in school?" June tries, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh... I'm in the sciences." Isak tells her.

Now that the conversation has moved into more comfortable topics, Even seems to come alive again. "He's not just in the sciences, Isak is premed. He's a little genius."

"Oh my god, Even!" Isak elbows him in the ribs, embarrassed by Even's bragging.

"Ooooh, you've gone and bagged yourself a future doctor. Well played, Even." June nudges him lightly with her foot. "You're going to need to marry rich... given you've gone for an arts degree."

"Hey!" Even shouts, scandalized.

All Isak heard though... was "marry someone". This conversation is going to give him a damn heart attack if they don't stop.

"And how is your head, baby? You're still seeing that therapist you like?" June looks more serious now.

"Ya I am. Honestly, I've never been better. I'm taking my meds, I love this therapist, and my friend group all knows about it and are so supportive. Without Sonja always reminding me of my limitations, and having more supportive people around me, I feel so much better these days." Even's eyes are bright and happy, as he replies to her.

"That's amazing, baby. I'm so glad you found that so early in your life."

Isak feels a bit awkward now, like he is an interloper to this personal moment they're having. He wonders if he should excuse himself.

Just as he is about to, Even reaches over and takes his hand again, shooting sparks up his entire arm. "I owe a lot of my comfort with my bipolar, to Isak, though. He's always been the most supportive. He's always been the first to make me feel like I am not limited by my disorder, that I can still reach for the stars. He takes such good care of me, no matter where I am mentally. It's crazy how in tune he is to what I need, no matter what kind of episode I'm having."

"Really?" Isak is staring at him wide eyed. He'd had no idea Even thought that about him. Has he really been a good support for Even? He always feels like he's lost when it comes to Even's bipolar.

Even squeezes his hand, looking at him very intently. "Really."

"Well thank god for that. It's about time you found a supportive partner." June stands up. "Well it's getting late boys, I think we'd all better turn in. Big day tomorrow."

**The Night It All Changes**

Even has never felt closer to Isak. This has been an amazing day. He feels like an evil genius, whose plan succeeded better than he ever could have imagined.

If he'd known all it would take, is to get Isak somewhere alone, to construct a few intimate moments, where he could hint at his feelings, and watch the beautiful way Isak responds to him... he would have done this years ago!

Curse all the time they've lost playing it coy around each other! 

But now he's sure. Isak must like him as more than a crush. He's been flourishing under Even's touches and attention all day. 

It's time to seal the deal. 

He crawls under the covers, joining Isak, whose laying in bed scrolling on his phone. 

He slowly creeps his way closer to Isak, then cheekily reaches out and slides Isak's phone out of his hands. 

"Hey!" Isak scowls at him, indignant. "I was looking at that."

Even just laughs. "Well look at me instead." 

And there it is. A light flush starts on Isak's cheeks, as he rolls his eyes, turning onto his side to face Even. 

"Sooooo?" Even starts. "Did you have a good day?"

Isak giggles a little. "You know, I actually did. Other than watching my best friend almost die a few times on the ice." 

Even smiles at him, guilty as charged. 

"It was a very... revealing day." Isak stares at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Revealing, you say?" Even plays along.

"I didn't know you talked about me to your aunt." Isak states.

"Of course I do. You're one of the most important people in my life." Even admits, no shame in voice. 

"I am?" Isak whispers, his cheeks flushing even darker. 

Even reaches over, delicately cupping Isak's rosy cheek. 

"You know you are, Isak." 

They stare raptly into each others eyes for a long moment.

Then Even goes for it. He knows this is his now or never moment.

He leans in slowly, sees when Isak's eyes shoot open in surprise, then watches as they flutter closed when Even's lips press soft as a whisper against his.

He applies a little more pressure, pressing all the love he feels in his heart, into the kiss.

It's beautiful. Isak's breath is warm and soft when he exhales on a quiet moan.

Suddenly the pressure is gone. Even's eyes fly open, only to find Isak standing by the side of the bed, hand over his mouth, and chest heaving.

"What are you doing!?" Isak half shouts, eyes hard now.

"I-i-isak... what's wrong?" Even asks... hurt and confused.

"How could you do this to me!?" Isak demands.

Even watches, as Isak turns on his heel, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Isak needs some air. Like right now. He feels like his lungs are going to burst, and tears are welling fast in his eyes. 

How could Even just kiss him like that? What kind of game is he playing? 

Hand holding, cuddling... that was one thing... an unavoidable part of the fake boyfriend pretence. 

But to _kiss_ him. With no promise or explanation of whether this is just a part of this warped pretend dating world they're in this weekend... or is this something real? 

There are no words to describe the emotional confusion Isak feels right now. It's like his whole relationship with Even has shifted on it's axis in less than 24 hours. Yesterday, they were best buddies, and Isak had this big secret crush he's been carrying around for years. 

Then today... he's Even's fake boyfriend, who apparently Even has been talking about to his Aunt for ages... and he's one of the most important people in Even's life? 

Why is Even making things so hard on him? He'd found a way to manage his stupid crush, and now Even brings him here, and smashes through all the walls he has up to protect his heart. 

And for what? To lie to his family? For a hook up? For something more? 

He's so mad. This is not the first kiss he wanted with Even. A kiss full of uncertainty, and hurt feelings.

"Isak?" 

Isak turns in the snow, seeing Even hurrying towards him looking panicked. A big warm sweater in his hands. 

Ugh. Leave it to fucking Even to think of keeping Isak warm, even in the middle of all this. 

Even hurries over quickly wrapping the sweater around Isak's shoulders, before stepping back to give him some space. 

"Isak, I'm so sorry. I don't really understand what just happened... but I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Even looks heart broken. 

Isak has to force himself not to give in and hug him. He needs an explanation first. 

"I just don't get what's happening here, Even? Can't you see that you're confusing me!? I don't get why you're doing this." Isak wipes the tears angrily off his cheeks. "Yesterday I was fine. I had a handle on my feelings, I'd found a way to lock them down and be happy with our friendship."

Even tries to day something, but Isak cuts him off. 

"No! Let me finish. You owe me that much." Even nods, looking apologetic. "Then you bring me out here, and you cuddle and you kiss me, and I find out you've been talking about me to your aunt like we're in a relationship, and you tell me all these beautiful things that I've wanted to hear for years... but you do it under the guise of some stupid fake relationship... and now I'm more confused than ever? What's real Even? It feels like you're intentionally fucking with my feelings. And it hurts so much more coming from you!" 

Now Even is sniffling too. Isak can tell he's hit him right where it hurts, and he hates it. Even now, he can't stand to see Even hurting. 

"Even, I'm sorry. Fuck, just forget it. I'm probably making all this shit up in my head." Isak lets his head fall into his hands. He's exhausted. 

"No! Isak don't say that. Don't apologize." Even steps forward, grabbing Isak's hands off his face, and holding them. "You're completely right. This is all my fault. Magnus told me you have a crush on me... and being the idiot that I am, I thought I could bring you out here, show you I felt the same by making you pretend to be my boyfriend, and I'd convinced myself my plan had worked great, and I thought when we were cuddling tonight and being so open... it was the perfect timing. I would kiss you, and you would see that I felt the same way about you... and we would live happily ever after."

Isak sniffs, a big loud ugly sniff. What the fuck!? 

"I swear, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I have to make everything into some big cinematic moment or something! Like I thought I had come up with the perfect plan... but now I can see how I only confused you. How were you meant to know what's real, and what's fake. I'm so sorry, Isak. I guess I just thought it was so obvious that I love you, too. How could I not?" Even leans his forehead against Isak's. 

Isak almost chokes. "Love me!?"

Even chuckles. "Of course, I do. You're my best friend, and so much more. You always have been. I'm so sorry I confused you. But I swear, everything you thought you felt this weekend, it's all real." 

"Oh my god." It's all Isak manages to say. He's too in shock to form real sentences. 

Even brings his hands up to Isak's face, wiping away the tears that are starting to freeze against his cheeks. 

"Any chance we can pretend that kiss never happened, and maybe try again?" Even looks up at the stars shining in the sky, the beauty of them reflecting off the snow around their feet. "Not going to lie, the movie nerd in me, is dying to have our real first kiss, right here under the starry night sky, it's so poetic."

Isak bursts out laughing. Rolling his eyes, he grabs Even's face, and presses his tear damp limps, against Even's perfect plump velvet soft lips. 

And he has to admit... everything about this kiss is perfect. Including the romantic setting. 

**The Happiness**

The next morning, Isak and Even are in the kitchen.

Isak wants to make the family a nice breakfast to thank them for inviting him along, on this life changing trip. 

However, Even is in such a good mood, he won't stop distracting Isak.

Even is too busy dancing around him like a lunatic. Singing to cheesy pop songs, and kissing him every chance he gets. 

"Even, stop it!" Isak giggles, as Even grinds up against his back, pressing tickling little kisses against Isak's neck. 

"Say it?" Even pleads. 

"No! Go away." Isak rolls his eyes, fondly. Trying to push Even off his back so he can get to fridge. 

"No, not until you say it again." Even takes Isak by the hips, swinging him around to face him. Pressing a quick peck to his lips. "Please."

Isak feels himself flushing, and rolls his eyes again. His natural defence mechanism. "Ugh fine." He curls up in the space at Even's neck. "You're the man of my life."

June smiles at them from the doorway. Happy that her Nephew has found the true love of his life. Zero pretences. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope this made you laugh and maybe feel some things too! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos to make my whole day!


End file.
